Vulpine Beauty At Its Finest
They say that the only thing foxes and vixens are good at is hustling But it does take me by surprise when they decide to try everything Seeing how great they´re at their hobbies makes me really respect their kind Especially since one of their best happens to be my girlfriend You´re like a living marvel to me, Nadia dear Every time your let your feminine charms show, it makes my heart flutter I love following all the different hobbies you try out Some of them even prove useful at work too, like your photography talent You´re the most worth opponent I´ve ever had at chess No wonder we often spend our time playing board games at Grand Pangolin Arms You´re not just good with the camera, but with cooking too Although it´s a good thing this buck is never on the menu Ice cream sundaes and other delicious desserts are always your specialty I especially love your carrot pancakes, boy are those tasty My vixen´s also got some mad talent at parlor tricks like a true magician If you weren´t my cop partner, for you it´d be just the right profession I´d be more than willing to be the bunny that you draw from your hat But I know that where your true magic lie is in your heart You´re not only a great magician, but a tremendous belly dancer That could be also a nice choice for your career You´re one sexy foxy in your coin-trimmed bra and short skirt When you swing your hips and tail, it makes my heart melt And it´s not just during free time, you´re a resourceful ally even during duty Standing by my side loyally and bravely every day Bringing justice, even though you are more of a pacifist type When danger is at hand though, you always stand up for what you believe Unlike some, I don´t see you as a sly predator, vamp or a witch All I see is a gorgeous woman with a heart full of warmth With your personality, it´s easy to see why we had a friendship most valuable The kind that always leads into true love Which leads into the thing that you are truly the best at It shows every time we hold each other and you show affection at your sweetheart I love to feel your feminine touch as you softly stroke my ears Combine that with your angelic voice and I know what it feels to be in bliss Your kisses are so fiery and full of intense passion I love getting those every time I´m at the natural state with my vixen There is no girl better than you in the world, sweetie You´re beautiful both outside and on the inside They don´t call vixens the most attractive female animals for nothing Everything about you is simply endearing Even if you weren´t as talented or as strong, you´d still be dear to me enough We always stay strong together against any foe, no matter how tough Our romance blossoms tenderly in the city, just like your parents before us It´s for the good of both foxes and rabbits I can´t even describe you enough, oh queen of my heart Nadia Marian Wilde, vulpine beauty at its finest. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:POV stories Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Gender swap fanfics